kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Mamushi
The last known Naga and master of water magic. A young woman who is new to the real world who still has much to learn. Mamushi is also known as one of the 'chosen ', her goddess being the water one who has since then, died. Character Idolizing her paladin husband, she tries to do right- but her non-existent up bringing makes it hard to tell what is acceptable or not. She is a trickster though and just loves putting people on the edge, especially scaring them. When she is not playing around she seems quite dull and speaks in a monotone way. Mamushi avoids bringing emotions and tries to rely on facts, but if she gets emotional she goes all out. It's rare to hear her express her thanks or apologizes if you're strangers. On the whole she can be seen as cold and cruel, not taking interest in anything or anybody else, and that is not far from the truth. If she is attached to you though, you better prepare yourself for a lot of love! 'Appearance' On usual she 'stands' at 4'3, but if she is measured from head to tip, she reached 4'7. Slightly slouched over when she slithers around, she has a rounded face. Mamushi is a bit dull looking if you ignore her tail- and there is no remarkable features about her. Her eyes are big and full of childish wonder, their green color matching her scaly tail. Her lower half of her body is protected by harden scales with a soft, yellow, under belly. Her short brown hair is unkempt. On closer inspection you can see her fangs which can inject poison into enemies, matches with a forked tongue. Her outfit rarely changes from her half red cape, light gold-painted chest piece, red headband, belt, and finger-less gloves. Only once has she been seen wearing something else, and that was her wedding outfit pictured to the left. 'Biography' Knowing nothing of her parents or family she was hatched by a worker for a priestess, she was abandoned as a egg. The worker, like the rest of the nagas, looked up to the The Lady and her priestesses, and so did Mamushi. The naga's sole purpose in life was to please them, or thats what was beaten into her. Adopting the lifestyle she slaved over her work, priding herself for being so close to a priestess. The best moments of her young life were when either one of them would come down to her work place and acknowledge her for a moment before going on to poison a victim. Mamushi knew she was abandoned since a young age, and that the worker who hatched her was not her mother- especially since they hardly raised her. The girl worked down in the cells where slaves were. She was brought up to believe they deserved their punishments and so she has little objection to slavery, but she does believe some people deserve it more than others. Mamushi's life was dull, but she was content knowing she is doing something that benefited The Lady. While down there she worked with few others who she had become close with, considering them brother and sisters. Mamushi was and still isn't a social type, but she enjoyed playing around. Mamushi has little education, and much of it comes from the lifetime of talking to prisoners and slaves, though she was taught the basics of writing and reading by the person who hatched her for work purposes; though she still has trouble with numbers. Rarely did she go out in the Naga town, but those are also treasured memories. When the Nagas started collapsing and dying left and right, she was scared and unsure of what to do. So when it did happen, the fall of her people, she could not escape. She cannot personally tell you how many years she spent down there, she never counted. Mamushi awoke on the surface, on real land. She had never seen the sun so clearly, nor had she breathed such fresh air. Wandering through the place with tattered clothes, she was lost. All she knew was what she was ordered to do, even her free-times were scheduled. Screams rang through through her ears, but yet, she heard a soft and gentle tone telling her what to do. Finding purpose in her life again, she head off to complete her goal, guided at times by the assuring voice in her head. The naga, after getting her current outfit, set off for Solaris where she met her close friend Veloren Corbet, and her now husband, Forcil Frozenheart. She moved in with the man into the temple which has now been converted into a home. Life had been good to her, until one day, outside of just recent destroyed town of Kargen'dor a goddess showed up. It was the woman who guided her, the woman who saved her life. The goddess of water died that day, and so did her reason to live. After failed suicide attempts and sadness, Forcil finally proposed to her. They married and now Mamushi is the happiest Naga ever, enjoying food that she never got to eat before. With Forcil's death she took it hard and grived for a long time. It is a common fact that she now dispises the gods. Mamushi has occupied herself with teaching students and trying to 'save Terra. ' 'Magic' Mamushi seems to be amazing at water magic and has been seen doing advanced techniques, but how powerful she is remains unknown. 'Relationships ' Forcil Frozenheart - Her husband and the person who she admires most. Mamushi tries to become like him, and often before doing something, she would wonder if Forcil would agree. His death hit her harder than the death of her goddess or the fact that her race is wiped out. Ytharin - They seem to be buddies. Maybe she enjoys the irony that she is all about water while he cannot handle it. Either way, she has attached herself to him. Ryida Autumnvine - A student, her best student. Understanding the fae is a good girl, she has respect for her - although she's not emotionally attached to her like Yth, there is some feelings for her, beyond the fact that she is her teacher. She considers her a close friend compared to anybody else. Category:OC Category:Other